


Vermillion

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol survives on cattle instead of human blood for so long.But on a Blue Blood Moon night, his thirst intensifies especially when the human he has been preying on for years looks like he wanted to be eaten.Why not? After all, he has been denying himself for too long.- an adopted prompt from @614prompts on Twitter





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first one-shot and may contain errors especially typos and misspellings. Still, I hope you enjoy it~

Chanyeol has always had a rough time.

It has been five years since he first met Byun Baekhyun - the whole epitome of delicious temptation and human desire. He was the son of the town's mayor, a beautiful and lovely man who has caused nothing but headache and trouble for him. He could freshly remember how Baekhyun had stared at him while he took a walk down the park, for the brunette had been sitting on a bench while listening to music. His eyes bore into his skull, and Chanyeol did not really take notice of him at first until Baekhyun sprouted like a mushroom right in front of him.

"Hi!" the blonde greets, abruptly taking Chanyeol back a step as it was his turn to stare. He remembers how he had been smitten right that very moment, finding Baekhyun so beautiful - his eyesmile, the wide grin that showcased his perfect white teeth, his button nose, his blonde hair, his smooth skin, the sweater that he had been wearing, the distinct smell of musk and strawberries…

"Umm, h-hi?" Chanyeol stutters, eyeing the man with expressive wide eyes and a shocked expression that makes Baekhyun giggle, a sound that haunts Chanyeol even in his dreams.

"I've never seen you around before for the past twenty years of my existence here," Baekhyun says in such a bubbly manner yet did not come so overwhelming. "What's your name? I'm Byun Baekhyun." He extends a hand out, one that had pretty slender fingers.

"I'm Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol introduces himself even if all his instincts told him he should veer far away from this person. "I… I just moved in a week ago from the city."

"That's interesting!" Baekhyun chimes happily. "Well, I'm the mayor's son for your information so, maybe you want me to give you a proper welcoming?"

Chanyeol smiles, not missing the flirty and suggestive undertone to Baekhyun's statement. Of course, he still comes off as extremely charming to humans like him so this was to be expected.

"Maybe I'll pass for now," Chanyeol says. "Well… see you around?"

Baekhyun looks like he did not want to let Chanyeol go just yet, but Chanyeol has to or he'll go insane even if he wanted to talk more. Everything about this person was just so unsettling and overwhelming that Chanyeol has to quickly go away before he does something rash.

"Yes of course," Baekhyun graciously answers awhile later. "See you around, Mr. Park."

That night, Chanyeol finds himself tracking down Baekhyun's scent, ending up at some big house at the other side of town. He had no idea why he was here hiding behind the thick foliage, eyes glowing a bloody red in the dark, with nothing but Baekhyun and everything about him ringing across the recesses of his mind.

You see, Chanyeol isn't just any ordinary man. He was one whose age expands wider than that of a normal human. He was one whose eyes have seen the impressive advances of humankind. He was one whose beauty seems so unreal. He was one who can easily charm anyone into doing his bidding. He was one whose hunger runs deeper, craving for sweet relief through puncturing his sharp fangs against smooth skin to draw delectable scarlet liquid.

He was a vampire, but one who has been bewitched by a mere mortal instead.

Chanyeol begins to wonder what kind of magic had Baekhyun laid on him, so strong and powerful enough to have him sneaking around the blonde's estate under the cover of the night, making his way up his bed room window and into his room, where he sees the sinful blonde tucked under his sheets with a peaceful expression painted over his beautiful face. 

The vampire's throat start to constrict when Baekhyun moved, his shirt hiking down to reveal a smooth expanse of milky skin. He inches closer, breath ragged as he eyes the blonde's skin. There was a magnetic pull that has Chanyeol hovering over Baekhyun's motionless body. He brings his head lower, until his nose is just a few cemtimeters away from his neck. He inhales deeply, letting out a moan as he grips the bed sheets tightly. Baekhyun stirs, furrowing his eyebrows and mumbling incoherently in reaction to the presence over him. Chanyeol only watches him with hooded eyes, biting his lip as his gaze lingers over Baekhyun's lips. They look so red and plump - like an apple from the Forbidden Tree - and Chanyeol has this urge to press them against his. Feel their softness before he bites into the bottom lip and relish its goodness.

"Chanyeol…"

The vampire freezes when he hears Baekhyun utter his name. Chanyeol strains his ears to listen closely to whatever he has to say next.

"Want… I… _Want you…"_

That was the final straw. Chanyeol hastily leaves him and darts far away from the sinful beautiful human to indulge himself in the blood of unsuspecting animals. He drinks to his satisfaction, wishing it would be able to flush out everything that was about Byun Baekhyun from his system.…

 

 

…but five years of doing this, and it doesn't do anything at all. Doesn't do anything to stop him from visiting Baekhyun at night just to take in his intoxicating scent and to listen to the blonde's occassional sleeptalk about the vampire, the human's evident want to have him no secret to him anymore and oh, how Chanyeol wished he was not like this just to be able to fulfill Baekhyun's wishes.

"Hey, Chanyeol!"

The vampire stops wiping the table and straightens up, offering a smile at the ever familiar blonde beauty. Chanyeol has been a staff of the café for the past few years, and he may or may not love this job just too much since he gets to see Bakehyun who seems to constantly hang around here. Because of this job he was able to grow a bit more closer with Bakehyun, who was more than open to make friends with him.

"Good afternoon," Chanyeol greets the younger. "Don't you have work, Baekhyun?"

"Office work is so boring," Baekhyun pouts as he sits down on one of the chairs. "And it's my day off."

"It's high paying, why are you complaining?" Chanyeol chuckles as he straightens up to flip the rag over. 

"People don't exactly like me because they think I'm annoying," Baekhyun sighs. "And that I'm too immature and rash. What, is it my fault that I'm young at heart even at twenty-five?"

Chanyeol smiles. After years, he has come to learn that Baekhyun did not exactly act his age. He still acted like a teenager, which is why many youngsters around town would hit on him (Chanyeol may or may not be the one who scares them away) and also why people at his workplace are salty since he could snatch just about anyone he lays his eyes on (Chanyeol's one of them).

"You go sit over there, I'll get us something to drink."

Baekhyun's eyes practically sparkled as he watches Chanyeol disappear behind the counter. He was surprised, since he had to usually do a harder job at trying to talk to him. Chanyeol was polite and nice, but he was still a mystery to Baekhyun. It was like he was hiding something deep (or that might just be his hyperactive imagination working).

Chanyeol comes back, holding two espressos in both hands. He places them on the table before briefly disappearing again behind the counter. He comes back again with slices of chocolate and strawberry cake then sits across the blonde.

"Thanks Chanyeol," Baekhyun says , suddenly feeling shy as he avoids Chanyeol's piercing gaze. "You really didn't have to…"

"Well you seemed upset, it's the least I can do for the only person I consider as a friend in this town."

Baekhyun giggles, not exactly surprised that Chanyeol did not have friends. He doesn't even feel like his friend even when he has proclaimed to be one for a couple of times ever since they met.

"Well it definitely is the least since I don't exactly feel like a friend at all," Baekhyun chuckles, but the bitter hint under his statement makes Chanyeol feel kind of guilty. But seriously, what can he do? He can only be friends with him, and a restrained type of friendship at that. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not a people person, you know this Baekhyun."

"I do!" Baekhyun exclaims. "But… but I just want more, you know?"

Chanyeol gazes intently at the blonde across him, who has finally taken up the courage to stare right back at him. 

"What do you mean?"

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath.

"Chanyeol… I-I love you."

The vampire is taken aback, not expecting the sudden confession.

"Baekhyun… you don't mean that," Chanyeol says in a hushed silence.

The blonde glares at him, irritation written blatantly across his pretty face. "I know what I'm saying, Chanyeol. Do you think I'm childish too?"

"No it's just that… Baekhyun, love is a strong word. I've never been so great towards you even if we have known each other for quite a while…"

"I get it, you don't like me that way," Baekhyun pulls his eyes off of the man in front of him, tears starting to well up. "Just… Just please reject me properly?"

Chanyeol did not expect the love confession, but what he doesn't expect more is the painful breaking of his heart. It was a foreign feeling, not because he hasn't felt it before but because it's been such a long time since he last felt what an actual heartache is.  

Baekhyun is everything Chanyeol wanted, but he can't be his no matter what. He has a whole life ahead of him and he can't shackle him with his constant lonely life, forever roaming the earth.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun…" _I want you._ "But I don't like you that way. Let's just continue on being friends."

Baekhyun shakes his head, face flushed as he wipes the tears that hasn't even dripped down his cheeks yet. Chanyeol cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I… I don't think I can stay as friends with you Chanyeol. I mean… it's easy for you right? Just ignore me. I don't want to see you anymore."

And just like that, Chanyeol's heart breaks. A heartbreak after hundreds of years…

The vampire did not want to do this. He wanted to continue seeing Baekhyun, see his smile and his pretty eyes everyday. He did not want him to turn into another one of the ghosts that he had in all of his pasts. He wanted him to stay by his side… _forever_.

But that was completely impossible.

"I understand," Chanyeol says in a hushed tone. "Wow, I just wanted to have a peaceful afternoon coffee with you and this turns out like this…"

Baekhyun chuckles bitterly as he stands up. "I'm sorry if this turned out like this… well, this is goodbye."

Chanyeol only stares at Baekhyun, wanting him to falter and decide to just stay. But the determination and pain in his eyes seem stubborn, and that makes the vampire feel… desperate.

"Goodbye, Chanyeol," Baekhyun bids him as he walks out of the coffee shop and out of the vampire's life, leaving him slumped and dejected in his seat.

Chanyeol doesn't move, doesn't have the will to do so. He stays there for what seems like hours, only moving when his manager asks him to go home if he doesn't feel well. He silently nods, thanking him and commutes his way back to his silent house. 

As the night starts to approach, Chanyeol feels his hunger come to settle inside him and awaken the beast within. His throat starts to burn, and the monster overrides him with a need to quench his thirst, the thirst that seems to be more intense because of the intangible pain that he was feeling. Underneath the veil of the night, Chanyeol moves in his own element, searching for prey. He has always been a vegan in vampire standards, preferring to drink from cattle than feed on humans which is why he can perfectly blend in among modern societies compared to his traditional relatives who still remain in the outskirts of civilization and only coming out to feed.

Once Chanyeol finally finds cattle owned by some family in the outskirts of town, he immediately indulges himself in the although foul-smelling blood, filling himself up to keep himself at bay for the next few weeks.

When he thinls he was finally done, Chanyeol perks up and makes his way out of the place, but for some reason, he feels unsatisfied. It was strange. He just had his usual fill, but why did he suddenly want more? 

Unconsciously, Chanyeol looks up to the sky and sees the moon.

The moon.

Fuck.

No wonder.

It was an auspicious night.

It was the night of the Blue Blood Moon.

Chanyeol starts spewing profanities, trying to get a hold of himself. He growls, stabling himself and pushing himself to head for his house. A fire has ignited in his throat, so intense with his want to fill himself with something better than just plain animal blood. When he gets home, Chanyeol quickly rummages through his cupboard, bottles breaking at his frenzy. Finally, he produces a bottle of the finest wine that he has. Whenever Chanyeol seems to feel unsatisfied and insatiable, he drinks to his heart's desire until he no longer feels crazed. Without even pouring the contents into a glass, Chanyeol tilts the bottle up and drinks from it, eyes closing as the taste floods his mouth. He continues until the last drop. The bottle falls to the ground as he leans against the counter to catch his breath.

Not even a minute later, the raging fire in Chanyeol's throat burns brighter and stronger than ever. It is too painful. It starts to reach for his senses and cloud his rational thinking, eradicating any sort of sanity that he still had. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he was running to where his instincts are leading him to.

Chanyeol is not thinking straight, not realizing that he had stepped foot inside the Byun estate. Like always, like every single night for the past five years ever since he met Baekhyun, he quietly climbs up to his room, letting himself in through the window. 

Baekhyun has always been beautiful, but tonight he seems more so. He looks so ethereal in Chanyeol's eyes, so vulnerable and beautiful and so ready to be devoured. He did not usually do this but tonight, Baekhyun was sleeping naked, with only a bathrobe wrapped around his body and that wasn't even able to cover him up well. His smooth fair skin is exposed, his neck down to his slightly chubby stomach. His milky, shapey legs were in plain sight too, since his blankets had rolled up from his sleep. 

What a _delicacy_.

Like the predator that he has always been, Chanyeol stalks towards the bed, his inner self quaking with desire along with the little amount of sanity that he has left battling for control over his body. He crawls over the bed, panting heavily as he eyes his prey.

Chanyeol stares in awe at Baekhyun underneath him, admiring the way his blonde hair flops around him, his cheeks tinted with a pretty shade of pink and his calm breathing. He looks so at peace with himself, if not for the fact that his eyebrows were scrunched together, there were tears down his cheeks and he was whimpering.

_"Chanyeol…"_

He was still dreaming about him, and that pulls Chanyeol back to his senses. He isn't so in control of himself yet though, so he carelessly cups Baekhyun's cheek.

This seems to pull Baekhyun out of uncosciousness. Chanyeol's eyes widen when he sees pretty pair of eyes drowsily stare at him before the cloud of sleep disappears and is replaced by horror.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol starts to speak, but the man cuts him off by suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

The vampire had to desperately cling to the thin string of sanity that he still had as his prey consumes his lips, as if _he_ was the one who had to quench his thirst. 

Baekhyun's lips feel so soft, just as Chanyeol had imagined. Not only were they soft, but they were plump and very intoxicating. Chanyeol had to restrain himself from biting into it, not wanting for blood to be drawn.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun moans, a sound that had the vampire's brain going haywire.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol shouts as he pushes himself away from Baekhyun, clutching his head in his arms as he turns his back at the human and sits at the very edge of the bed. He closes his eyes,  shutting himself away from the world, from the influence of the damned blood moon, from the monster that was controlling him, and from the enchantment of everything that was Byun Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol…"

He grits his teeth. "Shut up…" 

"Listen to me, please?"

Chanyeol did not want to, but like a blind man, without turning around, he lends his ears to his prey.

"I've always known you were hiding something… what are you?"

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. Baekhyun is sitting up, bed hair up and his bathrobe hanging off from one shoulder. He tries to detect some kind of fear or anything remotely similar to it but there is completely nothing. 

Just… Just _curiosity_.

"Aren't you afraid?" Chanyeol asks in a hushed tone as he looks away and lowers his head down. "I'm a monster, Baekhyun. I've been preying on you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I'm going to destroy you."

"But you still haven't," Baekhyun says. "You probably don't even prey on humans… cattle, right? There have been strange killings of cattle around town these past few years. That's you, isn't it"

Chanyeol doesn't answer. Baekhyun giggles, a sound that quickly sticks into Chanyeol's brain, haunting him. 

"You're vegan in vampire terms," he says with mild mirth. "That's interesting."

A gasp escapes past the blonde's lips when Chanyeol suddenly moves. Barely even a second later, the vampire is hovering over him, pinning his wrists over his head. Baekhyun's eyes widen, gazing in bewilderment at the man over him. Chanyeol has always been very beautiful, something that Baekhyun had never understood. Now, he understands why it was that way. His beauty was a trap, a way to lure victims into kneeling before him with necks exposed. 

"You're too relaxed," Chanyeol says with a frown. "Did you know it's the Bue Blood Moon today?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

"Every night I would come here up your room, watch you sleep, listen to you whisper your hidden desires about me," Chanyeol brings a finger up to trace a streak down Baekhyun's cheek, sending a shiver down his body and igniting it. 

"As the night deepens, you would start saying things that make me go crazy and that would be my time to escape and feed to satisfy my thirst. I'm satisfied that way but deep down," Chanyeol leans down and whispers, _"It's just not enough."_

A sadistic grin crosses the vampire's face as he stares down at Baekhyun's face. The mirth and ease that has been there before is gone, replaced by a veiled expression as he looks up at him. 

"Chanyeol."

The vampire cocks an eyebrow up. Baekhyun's lips tilt up into a soft smile. He reaches up, caressing Chanyeol's cold but smooth cheek.

_"Drink from me, my love."_

Eyes widening, Chanyeol launches away from Baekhyun, falling on his back. Baekhyun sits up, crawling over the vampire enticingly as he tries to scoot away from the sinful temptation luring him in.

"Stay away," the vampire says with a quivering voice.

"The big bad vampire is scared of losing control on the little human?" Baekhyun teases, an alluring smile across his face. Chanyeol stops scooting back when he senses that it was the end of the bed already, allowing Baekhyun to hover over him. A lump forms in Chanyeol's throat as his eyes trail from Baekhyun's face down to his chest, his stomach, and down his lower regions, surprised when he sees an erection growing. 

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mutters.

"I'm giving you my everything, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says as he straddles him, lips dipping down to kiss his clothed chest, his kisses moving upwards until his face is just a few centimeters away from his. "My life… you don't know how much I hate my life trapped in this town… And so far, you've been the only one making it all worthwhile…"

Baekhyun's words are so tempting. Chanyeol has been holding back for years. Maybe it was time to finally indulge in his prey, especially when he's the one asking to do it to him all while looking so delicious. He's been patient enough. That isn't a good excuse though, but he was really nearing his limits. Having Baekhyun this close was like a blunt knife against the string of Chanyeol's rational thinking. He tries to hold himself together, not wanting to let go…

 

… but the blunt knife manages cut through the string.

 

Chanyeol growls as he pushes Baekhyun back down on the bed, hovering over him and immediately consuming his lips. Moans escape pass the blonde's lips as Chanyeol ravages him with wild, hungry kisses. He shoves his tongue past his lips, tasting every single corner of his cavern, dancing with the other's own tongue.

"You smell divine," Chanyeol grunts as he places kisses down Baekhyun's jaw before burying his face into his neck, inhaling his scent. "I can't wait to taste you, you sinful mortal."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun whimpers his name when he latches his lips on a sensitive spot of his neck. " _Shit_ … That feels so good…"

Chanyeol makes more red and blue marks, causing Baekhyun's breath to stagger and go ragged. His hands roam around the human's soft flesh, squeezing them with his rough hands. He lowers himself, catching a sensitive bud between his lips that has Baekhyun crying out loud.

"Ah!" he cries as he tightly shuts his eyes. "That feels really good…"

The vampire reaches out and pinches the other one between his fingers, making the man flinch and bite his lip at the sensation. Chanyeol looks up and narrows his eyes at the human's effort in holding back. He sucks deeper, which effectively makes Baekhyun let go of his lip and let out a delicious moan.

"Let me hear you, don't restrain yourself," Chanyeol sternly says as he climbs up.

"Chanyeol, I want to see you…" Baekhyun breathes, tugging at the vampire's shirt. "I want to touch you."

"Undress me."

With clumsy and hurried fingers, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol's shirt up. He gapes in awe when he sees the vampire naked on top for the first time, admiring how toned his body is. He reaches out, relishing the feel of his muscles beneath his palms. He is like a marble statue, so smooth to the touch and so perfect to the eyes.

He isn't real.

"Do you want me to continue this, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks as he captures his hands in his, holding them in a cherishing way that has Baekhyun flushing. 

"I want this more than anything, let me please you Chanyeol," Baekhyun says determinedly. The vampire nods, kissing the back of his hands before letting go to lower himself down on Baekhyun's body.

A tingle rushes down the human's body as Chanyeol touches his member, hard and leaking with pre-come. He bites his lip, watching the vampire wrap his large hand around his length, panting at the feeling of his warm and rough hand.

"Chanyeol please…" Baekhyun begs when he presses his thumb against his slit.

"Please what, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol rubs the slit teasingly, making him open his mouth. 

"Finger me, I need something inside me now."

Chanyeol does as he is told. He pushes Baekhyun's knees against his chest, revealing the fluttering pink hole that was eager for something to fill it. 

"Look at you, hungry as well," Chanyeol muses as he runs a finger down his crack. Baekhyun's breath hitches as he pushes his hips towards his touch.

Chanyeol reaches out, tapping Baekhyun's lips with two fingers.

"Suck," he orders, to which Baekhyun complies. Chanyeol groans as he watches Baekhyun sensually suck his fingers, finding the view of his pouty lips around them too erotic while looking up at him with those innocent eyes.

"Enough," Chanyeol husks as Baekhyun lets go. He leans back, touching the pink hole before plunging a finger into it.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun breathes as his back arches. "Yes please…"

The vampire pumps the finger in and out, wiggling it around. His own erection is still tucked in - painful and wanting to be let out but he prioritizes Baekhyun first.

"Ah…" Baekhyun moans lewdly when he inserts the second finger.

"Baby you're being so good for me…" Chanyeol rasps as he pumps his fingers fast. Baekhyun manages to flush even more at his words, smiling before ruined by a whimper.

"More," Baekhyun says as Chanyeol inserts the third finger. He pumps, making Baekhyun squirm and leak even more. He eyes the way his hole suctions his fingers, lust growing more as he imagines himself going in and out of it.

Chanyeol takes out his fingers, suddenly attacked by the need to taste Baekhyun.

"W-What are you doing?" Baekhyun stammers, propping himself with his elbows as he watches Chanyeol plant gentle kisses down the expanse of his thighs.

"I want to taste you…" Chanyeol husks as he tentatively licks his hole. Baekhyun's thighs quiver for a moment as he falls back on the bed and stops a pleasured cry from escaping his lips. Chanyeol smirks before he thrusts his tongue into his hole.

"Ah!" Baekhyun cries, folding his thighs around Chanyeol's head as his hand flies into his dark locks. "Fuck! Eat me, please!"

Chanyeol grins as he flicks his tongue and sucks, the obscene sound caused by the movement and the wetness making his member throb.He tastes so sweet, just like he had expected.

"Yes, fuck…" Baekhyun sobs, thrusting his hips up to get more out of Chanyeol's tongue. The vampire lets him ride his tongue, let him feel a hint of the pleasure he'd be experiencing later. 

"More Chanyeol please…" he begs, reaching down to grasp his buttcheeks and spread it out to reveal more of his hole. "I want you, please."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything more. He leans back, fumbling with his belt and with his jeans. A breathy moan escapes his lip when he pulls his jeans down and out springs his large erection curling up against his stomach, red and angry and leaking with precome.

 

"Chanyeol fuck me please," Baekhyun pleads wantonly as he watches Chanyeol pump himself. The vampire throws his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he pumps himself to full erection. Baekhyun stares at him with hooded eyes, realizing that moment that he could come just by looking at the perfection right in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol asks as he lines himself in front of Baekhyun's hole. The man eagerly nods, wiggling his hips and wanting Chanyeol to get on with it.

A series of moans and groans rips across the four corners of the room as Chanyeol fills Baekhyun up with his large member. The human starts to pant as he takes the length in, sucking it deep into his hot cavern. 

"You're so fucking tight…" Chanyeol moans as he leans down, propping his elbows on both sides of Baekhyun's head. He stills, swooping down to kiss the tears in Baekhyun's eyes and ultimately consumes his lips once more to console him from the initial pain of the penetration. 

"Fuck… I…" Baekhyun pants, mouth agape as he stares at Chanyeol who has leaned back. "I feel so full… Chanyeol please… Move…"

The vampire takes it slow, surprised that he was able to get a hold of himself when he was literally overwhelmed by the intense pleasure caused by the warm walls surrounding his length. Chanyeol leans back, pushing Baekhyun's legs to his chest and watching his member push in and out of the heat, grunting as they wrap deliciously around him. Baekhyun is sobbing, pleasurable sensations taking over his body as his length caresses his insides so well. The lewd sounds caused by the mixture of pre-come and saliva shouldn't be turning Baekhyun on this much, but it is.

"You take me in so well baby…" Chanyeol groans, suddenly increasing his pace. Baekhyun screams, thrashing his head around as Chanyeol immediately hits the sensitive bundle of nerves that would bring him closer to his undoing.

"Don't stop, holy shit… Oh god Chanyeol…" Baekhyun whimpers, tightly clenching the bed sheets.

Chanyeol suddenly rolls them over, having Baekhyun on top of him. Baekhyun cries out loudly as Chanyeol goes even deeper into him, gravity pulling him down and stabbing his insides on the vampire. He withers, falling on Chanyeol's chest and he buries his face into the crook of his neck. The vampire wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist and begins thrusting upwards, causing the man to dig his nails into Chanyeol's shoulder and let out a series of shaky moans as he jerks at every strong movement rippling through his body.

"Shit... I love you Chanyeol…" Baekhyun sobs as he takes the vampire's face in his, gazing at him with hooded eyes filled with both want and need before leaning down to plant tender kisses around his face as tears continue to streak down his face. A sort of warmth overflows the whole of Chanyeol's body and he slows down into moderate but hard thrusts that makes Baekhyun's face scrunch in pleasure as he whines.

"I cherish you so much…" Chanyeol whispers as he pulls Baekhyun in for a chaste kiss. "My heart… it's all yours…"

Baekhyun smiles as he nuzzles his nose against the vampire's cheek. "Then let me in, Chanyeol… Make me yours… Forever…"

"You'll leave everything behind for me?"

"If it means I could be with you until the end, yes. I will."

Chanyeol's eyes blaze with an intensity that has Baekhyun in awe. The vampire manhandles him into a new position, making him bend over in all fours. Baekhyun screams as Chanyeol dives in, pounding him into the bed. He bends over him, groaning in Baekhyun's ear and whispering sweet nothings that has the man withering even more. Baekhyun collapses when the vampire begins licking him up, running his tongue up the expanse of his smooth back then over his neck, where he laps him up like he was hungry. He feels so dirty at how the vampire was handling him, but it feels so amazing.

Baekhyun gasps when he feels himself being pulled back against Chanyeol's hard chest. The vampire wraps his arms around his waist and pounds into him with all his worth. Baekhyun falls forward, weakened by the pleasure that he is receiving, and Chanyeol would pull him up. For some reason, it feels deeper and more intense this way - making Baekhyun feel like he is dancing at the edge of his mind, in danger of falling into madness.

"Chanyeol, don't stop! I'm coming!" Baekhyun screams as he clutches his arms, digging his nails into his smooth and pale skin. He throws his head back over Chanyeol's shoulder, eyes tightly shut and mouth wide open as he feels himself nearing his zenith.

"You're mine," Chanyeol growls in his ear, baring his fangs then taking the plunge.

Just as he feels his flesh being pierced, Baekhyun reaches utmost pleasure and screams so loud as a rich flow of white liquid shoots from his member, coming onto the white bed sheets. Sobs spill out of his mouth as his climax is prolonged with the sudden burst of pleasure eating him up from the vampire's bite.

Chanyeol continues thrusting, losing himself into the delicious taste of his love's blood. It trickles down his throat, healing the years' worth of thirst and hunger that he has been harbouring. As Baekhyun clenches his walls tightly around his length, Chanyeol removes his fangs, throwing his head back and shouts into the space as he finally orgasms, filling Baekhyun up to the brim. He pulls out, watching as his come spills into the white sheets. He gently pushes a spent Baekhyun back onto the bed, spreading his legs as he slides himself back in with ease and a lewd sound that has the human moaning from sensitivity. 

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol husks as he slowly rams into him, milking himself dry until the last drop of come fills the glorious hole up.

"My love…" the mortal murmurs, opening one droopy eye. He extends a hand out, which Chanyeol takes and kisses tenderly.

"Stay awake for me," he says as he brings his own wrist up. Baekhyun watches as the vampire bites into his own flesh until a stream of blood gushes forth.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?"

The vampire bends over the human, kissing his forehead tenderly before brushing his nose against his. Baekhyun smiles, loving the affectionate attention he was receiving.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol calls out as he lifts his wounded wrist. The man eyes his wound, watching his blood streaming down his wrist.

_"Drink from me and live forever."_

 


End file.
